Woman up
by Princess of Darkness17
Summary: Letty's been told to put on her big girl panties and tell Dom how she feels... Rated T, Dotty beginning. One shot


_To make up for my lack of writing while I have the flu and still working insane hours, here's another Teaser Thursday one shot I've come across. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Okay. Come on Letty you can do this." I mutter to myself as I pace back and forth in my room. I had been pacing for a while, almost three hours to be exact.

Mia sat silently on my bed, flicking through a stack of girly magazines as I paced. She had long lost interest in watching me, now she was silent, no doubt waiting for me to explain the reason behind my pacing.

"Time to put on your big girl panties." I mutter to myself again.

"Alright what on earth are you talking about?" Mia shrieks, sitting up straighter as she demands an answer.

"Mia…" I whine as I slump beside her.

"Oh Letty just tell me already." She begs as she shakes me by my shoulders. I groan audibly and cover my face with my hands.

"Ibjofn kdjk." I mumble into my hands.

"What?" She asks baffled, prying my hands away from my face.

"I said I like Dom." I say a little louder, pouting at the end of my confession. I watch her face as she blinks once, then twice before a huge mega-watt smile makes its way onto her face.

"FINALLY!" She squeals excitedly, crushing me into a hug. I swear my ribs creak with the force but I don't move, instead I sigh into her shoulder.

"You have to tell him. Today." She insists as she pushes me back and makes a bee line for my wardrobe.

"No Mia I can't, I want to but I can't. He'll laugh his arse off at me." I groan as I fall sideways, my face landing in my pillow.

"Oh Letty don't be such a baby." Mia throws at me as I hear her riffling around my wardrobe.

"I'm not being a baby I just know he doesn't like me like that. I'm just… Letty to him. Girl next door, sister's best friend… annoying little girl who used to follow him around when I was four years old." I trail off my reasons as I sit up, hugging my pillow to my chest.

"Hmm so that's where that top went…" Mia mutters making me throw her a look.

"Are you even listening to me?" I ask annoyed.

"Yeah yeah girl next door, sister's best friend blah blah blah." Mia waved me away as she tossed me a pair of tight jeans.

"What are these?" I ask as I hold them up.

"Change." She orders.

"Mia, wait. I've spent all week coming to the realization that I like you're brother I am not going to just march on over there and tell him like a silly little girl."

"Look if you don't tell him now you never will. Then for the rest of your life you are going to have the 'what ifs' hanging over your head. Do you really want that?" Mia demands as she stands in front of me with her hands on her hips.

"No." I sigh defeat.

"That's right. Now put these on and like you said, pull on your big girl panties and go over and tell him."

"If he rejects me I will hold you personally responsible, our friendship will be over and you better be waiting here with cookies and cream ice cream for me." I demand as I push her out of my room so I can change.

"We'll see." She giggles as I close the door behind her.

I change quickly, pulling off my short shorts and pulling on the jeans. They're tight. Like arse hugging don't-bend-over kind of tight but they look good. They are my favourite jeans after all.

I slip my shoes on and tug a hoodie over my head before opening my door. Mia's waiting against the wall wearing a smug grin. I roll my eyes and push past her.

"Wait here, I'll be back in five minutes for my ice cream." I resign as I stomp down the stairs.

I walk the small distance it is between my house and the Toretto one slowly. Dom's car is parked out front and Mr T's is nowhere in sight. Thank god. I don't need an audience for this.

I don't bother knocking I just walk straight in and close the door behind me. The TV in the lounge is blaring, the screeching of tires tells me he's playing a game.

"Hey Let, where's Mia?" He asks as I round the corner.

"I killed her." I answer back with a small smile. He pauses the game and turns to me with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Did ya come over here cos you need help hiding the body?" He jokes as he stands and leads me into the kitchen. I can't help but let my eyes wander down _his_ body. For a twenty year old Dom is built and sculpted to perfection. And…. he knows it.

"Nah, I got it covered." I shrug and look away quickly as he looks back at me.

"Ok, so what's really up?" He asks as he slides a soft drink can over to me.

"Why does anything have to be up?" I ask frowning.

"Let, I know you. What's up?" He asks leaning back on the counter as he wait for me to answer.

I frown, looking down at my can as if it holds all the answers.

"Okay so you're gunna make me guess now?" He sighs mock dramatically as he walks a little closer to.

"Sure, why not." I murmur in answer, he grins and shakes his head.

"School problems?"

"Other than I gave Daniel Spelling a black eye today? No." Dom snorts in laughter and shakes his head at me.

"What did the dick do this time?"

"He was trying to cop a feel." I shrug, Spelling was the school's bad boy. He thought he had rights to all the females in the school.

"I'm glad you fucked him over. Tell him next time he tries something like that on you he'll have to deal with me." He warns as he goes all tense. His concern makes my heart flutter in my chest a little but I squash the feeling pretty quickly. He was just being a big brother.

"I don't think he's willing to try it ever again on me." I smile, making Dom's stern expression twitch.

"Still. Make it known to him. So if it's not school, is it home?"

"No homes fine. Mom's away for the week visiting Gran. It's been nice, quiet." I say cracking a smile.

"I won't tell Lena you said that." He laughs.

"Probably best." I joke.

"So if it's not school or home, I'm starting to think the worse here Let. It's not boys is it?" He asks seriously.

"Got it in three." I smile weakly.

"Geez Let, you're making this hard for me." He frowns as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry. I can wait for Mr T." I say weakly, taking a step back.

"You really wanna have this conversation with my dad of all people?" He cracks a smile, amused no doubt at the thought.

"Beats my mom." I shrug with another weak smile. Strong, determined Letty has long flown out the window and I'm not far away from joining her. Mia is so gunna cop it when I get back home.

"Okay lay it on me. What's the deal?" Dom asks seriously but he's nervous, or maybe uncomfortable. Probably both.

I mentally smack myself for going through with this stupid idea of Mia's.

"I like someone." I mutter.

"He got a name?" Dom asks with a frown.

"D-… no." I flush as I trip up. Dom stares at me for a minute in thought before taking the few short steps that separate us.

"It better not be Daniel." He warns with a glare.

"God no." I cringe which makes him smile slightly.

"Just checking. D huh?" He says as he gazes down at me, his eyes searching mine. I try not to blush but the heat creeping up my neck tell me I already am. He's standing too close and I can't think properly. The only thing my brain is focused on is how nice he smells.

"Let's not name names, in fact let's pretend we never had this conversation." I plead quickly as I start to back out of the kitchen.

"Okay no names…. For now, but I won't forget Letty. We'll continue this later." He says smirking in return.

I all but bolt out the door, his chuckles following me as I slam the door shut behind me.

' _Bastard.'_


End file.
